Breath Easy
by Veneficus
Summary: A sonfic telling a story about Hermione's wedding day. Has some minor language so it's rated PG. (SSHG of course!)


Disclaimer: Recognize the characters? Yes? They're not mine. However what you don't recognize it's mine (except the song)!   
  
A/N: I wrote this story when I was half way to La la land. You may think it's twisted (I know I do), or that it's complete garbage, whatever. It's your opinion, and I respect it! Just send a review and tell me what you think, ok? The title of the story, is also the title of a song by Blue. This song is what lead me to write this fic, and I just love it! You are going to find spelling and grammar mistakes as you read the story, and I'm very sorry for it. However, I don't think that those mistakes make the story unreadable, so please go on with the show!  
  
Breath Easy  
  
by  
  
Lil Nena.  
  
She had left him some months ago. It had happened by no faults but his own. He had pushed her away with cruel words to protect her, but of course, she didn't know that. Now she was with another man, a friend of hers, now her fiancee, the very famous Quidditch player, Krum. Everybody was at the party celebrating the fall of the Dark Lord. Potter and Dumbledore finally did what they had to do to save the magical population, and killed Tom Riddle in a spectacular and chaotic battle two days ago. And today, everybody was celebrating in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, the announcement of Granger and Krum's marriage just made everybody happier. She was laughing in her fiancee's arms, smiling at Krum, like she used to do to him.  
  
'Cruel to the eyes  
  
I see the way he makes you smile  
  
Cruel to the eyes  
  
Watching him hold what used to be mine'  
  
But it had been his fault. He had said those cruel words, lies, but still cruel, to her. And for what? "To protect her from Voldemort, and his own darkness."said many times a voice in his head. But the truth was, he was afraid. Afraid of not being worthy of such woman, and afraid of losing her, his only source of happiness, to another man.  
  
'Why did I lie?  
  
What did I walk away to find  
  
Oh...why'  
  
But he lost her anyway, and with her, he lost his happiness. His life had no value whatsoever now, and to him, being alive was only prolonging his anguish.  
  
'I can't breathe easy  
  
Can't sleep at night  
  
Till you're by my side  
  
No I...can't breathe easy  
  
I can't dream yet another dream  
  
Without you lying next to me  
  
There's no air'  
  
When he said those horrible words to her, he just wanted to curse himself for being a cruel bastard and for making Hermione cry. Now, he just wanted to curse his heart for breaking when he saw her in the arms of another man, when she should be in his own.  
  
'Curse me inside  
  
For every word that caused you to cry  
  
Curse me inside  
  
I won't forget, no I won't baby,  
  
I don't know why (don't know why)  
  
I left the one I was looking to find'  
  
It's her wedding today. The ceremony is going to be in Hogwart's Quidditch pitch, and the party is going to be in the Great Hall. Why had fate make this one more arrangement? To make him suffer even more?  
  
'Ooh...why  
  
ooohhh, why...why'  
  
Someone was knocking at the door. He didn't pay any attention to it, but only to the vial in his hand, that contained his future, perhaps one should say, the lack of it. He was going to end everything today. He had no more reason to live. "SNAPE!!! OPEN UP NOW!" billowed a voice on the other side of the door. Blasted Potter, couldn't leave him alone on his last minutes of life..."SNAPE, I'm going to blast this door open if you don't open up in three seconds!"  
  
One...  
  
'I..can't breathe easy'  
  
Two...  
  
'Can't sleep at night'  
  
Three...  
  
'Till you're by my side  
  
No I...can't breathe easy  
  
I can't dream yet another dream  
  
Without you lying next to me  
  
There's no air'  
  
BLAST  
  
"Potter what do you think you're doing?" asked Severus with his back to where once the door of his dungeons stood.   
  
"It's me who should make that question Snape. What do you have on your hand?" asked a formally dressed Harry Potter, with Albus Dumbledore behind him.  
  
"Severus? Is that...poison?" asked the old wizard looking at the vial, and then at the potion's Master.  
  
"What if it is?"  
  
"Don't do anything foolish, Snape!" said Harry Potter.  
  
"What do you care for what I do, Potter?"  
  
"Nothing, however I care for my best friend, and I can't let the man she loves kill himself, now can I?"  
  
"How do you now what I'm-What did you say Potter?" asked Severus, shock written all over his face.  
  
"She loves you Snape." said Harry looking at the dark wizard with something akin to pity.  
  
"YOU LIE! DIDN'T YOU MAKE ME SUFFER ENOUGH WHEN YOU WERE IN SCHOOL? WHY CREATE THIS LIE POTTER? WHY?" asked Severus grabbing the shorter wizard's robes, tears falling from his black eyes.  
  
"He is not lying Severus. He just heard it from her mouth." said Albus.  
  
"What? But she is marrying that Krum scum!"  
  
"Yes, but she is not very thrilled with it. She is only marring him, because she doesn't have you. I, personally, don't see what the heck she sees in you, but she loves you, and you love her, so go to her Snape. AND LET GO OF MY ROBES!" said Harry pushing the other wizard away from him. Snape stumbled a few steps back, more out of shock, than the strength of Harry's shove.  
  
'No I can't breathe easy  
  
I can't dream yet another dream  
  
Without you lying next to me  
  
There's no air'  
  
"Go to her Severus, and hurry because she is almost his." said Dumbledore.  
  
'Out of my mind'  
  
Severus sprinted out of the door before anyone could say another word, behind him, but at a more sedate pace, were Harry and Albus.   
  
'Nothing makes sense anymore'  
  
'I have to go to her before, Oh Merlin! Please let me be on time!' thought Severus while running through the hallways out of the castle in direction of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
'I want you back in my life'  
  
'I see her! She is there already, oh Gods. Please, don't let it be late.'  
  
'That's all I'm breathing for'  
  
"Is there anyone that opposes to this union? If so, say it now, or remain in silence forever." said the ministry official.  
  
'Ooohh...tell me why'  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Every single head in the assembly turned to the potions master, including Hermione's. Seeing him so dishevelled, they knew that something was wrong.   
  
'Oh won't you tell me why'  
  
"Please stop." said the potions master looking at Hermione in the eyes.  
  
"Vho's that Her-my-niny? Isn't he, Howart's potion's Master?" asked Krum. However, Hermione wasn't paying attention to him, but to the tall, dark man, in front of her. He looked like he had been running, and that he had been...crying?  
  
"Hermione, please don't...don't do this." said Severus.  
  
"And why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Because all that I said...Everything were lies to keep you away, protected from Voldemort and...and from me."  
  
'I can't dream yet another dream'  
  
"What do you mean Mr. Snape?" asked Hermione coldly.  
  
"I...I love you 'Mione. And...and without you I'm going crazy." said a pleading man, not hateful, nor sarcastic anymore. Only hopeful and pleading.   
  
'Without you lying next to me  
  
There's no air'  
  
"And you are just telling me this now, you bastard? On my wedding day?" cried Hermione, despair written all over her face.  
  
'I can't breathe easy'  
  
"I was a fool, Hermione."  
  
"And he still is." said Harry approaching Hermione. "Did you know that when I went to get him, he was ready to drink poison?"  
  
"Potter, shut up!" commanded Severus with his teaching voice.  
  
"You went to...he was WHAT?!?!" asked Hermione shocked. "You fool! Were you really going to kill yourself Severus? Why?"  
  
"Because I can't live without you, and because I'm stupid, and because I love you..."  
  
"I love you too." said Hermione quietly.  
  
"What?" asked the potion's Master awed.  
  
"VHAT?!?" asked Krum by her side.  
  
"I'm sorry Victor, but I never lied to you. I always told you that I didn't love you, didn't I? I'm sorry, but I can't do this, not anymore. I only hope that you can forgive me one day, and that you'll find the woman of you dreams." said Hermione hugging Krum.  
  
"But you are the voman of my dreams."   
  
"No, I'm not. The woman of your dreams will love you back, and I love that bastard over there that just admitted that he is stupid. I'm sorry."said Hermione kissing Victor on the cheek. Turning to the people present and to the ministry official, she said the words that sounded like paradise to Severus, "This wedding is off."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"What is it Harry?  
  
"Should we have lied to Snape ? You know, about Hermione saying something to us that she didn't?"  
  
"What didn't she say to us?"  
  
"That she loved him."  
  
"It was written on everything she did, and on her gaze when she looked at him. We didn't exactly lie. We just didn't say the whole truth." said the old wizard.  
  
"Fair enough. It worked for them, it works for me." said the younger wizard.  
  
2 Years after:  
  
"Is there anyone that opposes to this union? If so, say it now, or remain in silence forever." said the ministry official.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry Severus, but this wedding is off." said Hermione looking at Snape.  
  
"Hermione, what...?" asked Severus shocked, looking at Hermione with wide eyes.  
  
"I'm just kidding love, I'm just kidding." said Hermione smiling and kissing her very soon to be husband.  
  
'Can't sleep at night  
  
Till you're by my side.'  
  
THE END  
  
Very Muggle-ish of me to say it, I know but it was almost one in the morning when I wrote this, so I have some credit, right???  
  
A/N:  
  
1. Ok people, how did you like the story? My friend told me it was twisted, and I agree, but I was very sleepy when I wrote this. However the muse just comes whenever she likes, and mine usually has bad timing so...  
  
2. You might find spelling or grammar mistakes. I tried my best, and I think it came out pretty good because English is not my first language, and I just started learning it 2 years ago. But if someone wants to volunteer themselves to Beta read it, please go ahead!  
  
3. This was supposed to be a very short songfic. However I just couldn't stop, and I wrote over 6 pages long. Go me! The mood of the story is a bit angst, a tiny little bit of humor, and total romance. I wanted to make everything angst, and very dramatic, but it didn't came out that way, oh well...  
  
4. As I said before the group that sings this song is called Blue, and the name of the song, is the name of this story! I was listening to a European radio station, when they played the song. I fell completely in love with it, and the lightbulb in my head got very bright (a rare thing this past few weeks).  
  
5. Ok I'm getting boring, I know, but I just wanted to thank all of the readers that wrote a review and all of the ones that didn't. However I just want the "silent readers" (and the reviewers) to know that every review is appreciated, and your reviews CAN make me a better writer, so just send one! Even if it's just to flame me, please review ( I just don't guarantee that I'll pay attention to it). I hope that everyone liked the story. Until next time.  
  
Hugs  
  
Lil Nena. 


End file.
